El inicio de una gran historia el pasado de la Reina de la luna
by bunny moon 18
Summary: Caos esta libre Sailor Galaxia es elegida por un consejo estelar y la reina Selenne le entrega una arma muy poderosa, aqui comienza la historia de las sailor senshi y sailor moon
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

En un sistema solar muy lejano al nuestro reunía de emergencia a varios gobernantes de distintos planetas, se había convocado y organizado un consejo estelar de emergencia, ya que el caos estaba libre nuevamente y esta vez se había apoderado de un sistema solar pequeño pero que le estaba dando la fuerza suficiente para crecer.

Había gran expectación estaban reunidos 380 gobernantes, se escucho una voz que solicitaba silencio.

-señores, silencio por favor como se les informo caos está libre nuevamente, es por eso que se hizo este consejo estelar ya que no sólo está libre sino que está creciendo de manera impresionante, - en la gran sala de reunión se escucho nuevamente voces y murmullos no podían creerlo, el presidente del consejo estelar era un hombre bastante viejo pero era el más sabio de todos había estado presente en la última batalla contra caos por lo tanto era el más adecuado para el nombramiento de este consejo., a pesar de tener, 750 años parecía tener solo 50 un hombre alto con cabellos blancos y ojos color azul profundo su rostro siempre era sereno y calmado muchos gobernantes acudían a él para algún consejo, señores volvió a alzar la voz, tenemos que tomar una decisión y tiene que ser rápido hay que detener a caos. - déjenmelo a mi- se escucho una voz entre la multitud, todos guardaron silencio una mujer se abrió paso y quedo frente al presidente - señor Zondeite soy la guerrera más fuerte de todo el universo yo podré derrotarlo - sailor galaxia se había ganado ese título la reina Selenne la había nombrado así, en efecto era la mujer más fuerte, había derrotado a los guerreros más poderosos, era una mujer alta y delgada su tez era blanca y su cabello largo rubio con mechones naranjas parecía una mujer frágil pero no lo era.

Sailor Galaxia-hablo el viejo Zondeite - no esperaba menos de ti pero también hay otros guerreros que están dispuestos a ir a pelear, está vez no se trata de una simple competencia, es una pelea a muerte contra caos si el gana será el final de toda forma de vida en el Universo.

-es por eso sabio Zondeite que debes enviarme créeme que hare todo para detener a caos - sailor galaxia hablaba con tanta seguridad y confianza que había ya convencido a varios presentes -.

Bien guerrera vamos a deliberar sal por favor de esta sala y espera nuestra resolución - galaxia hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala - bien caballeros y damas los guerreros que han aceptado ir a pelear son los siguientes

Sailor galaxia estaba fuera de la sala cuando se le acercaron dos jóvenes, asi que los rumores eran ciertos, la guerrera más poderosa abandono su entrenamiento especial para venir a pelear - dijo uno en forma por demás burlona- que pasa aldebaran aún no te repones de nuestra última pelea? - sonreía galaxia - y tu germinan sigues siendo su perro fiel-dijo señalando a aldebaran era un hombre más alto que galaxia media cerca de 2.50 metros bastante musculoso y tez morena y con la cara llena de cicatrices producto de las peleas que había tenido, sin embargo el otro era todo lo contrario media no más de 1.60 delgado blanco casi transparente rubio y que siempre estaba junto a su protector -

Galaxia estaba muy confiada de que la elegirán y ese era su peor defecto, no cambias galaxia sigues con tu exceso de confianza, crees que podrás derrotar a caos sólo por haber ganado unas cuantas peleas, es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones y a que no serás elegida - y sin darle oportunidad de responder aldebaran se alejo riendo estrepitosamente mientras dejaba atrás a una galaxia furiosa y apretando sus puños con fuerza - ese imbecil me las pagará, vamos galaxia - le hablaba una joven bastante hermosa con cabello rubio largo ojos verdes - no caigas en su juego.

Eres tú sailor Venus que haces aquí es que tu también vienes como candidata a la pelea contra caos?

No mi querida galaxia todos sabemos que tu serás la elegida yo vengo con la reina Selenne recuerda que soy su guardiana, - galaxia sonrió al ver como Venus le guiñaba el ojo - tardan demasiado ya quiero ir a pelear - Venus se sentó al lado de galaxia la miro - galaxia no se trata sólo de pelear se que tu vida ha sido difícil pero caos no es un simple enemigo si nadie puede derrotarlo nuestra última esperanza será que nuestra reina pelee y use el sagrado cristal de plata y también sabemos que puede ocurrir.

Es por eso Venus que yo iré a pelear, yo se que puedo vencerlo y no necesitaremos que nuestra reina se arriesgue.

En eso aparece un soldado, guerrera galaxia le llaman - galaxia entra a la sala Venus va tras de ella - hemos tomado una decisión sailor galaxia iras a pelear contra caos eres el guerrero que puede acabar con el - ella controlaba muy bien sus emociones se veía tranquila y segura - les agradezco su apoyo partire de inmediato y salio de la sala.

Cuando salió de la sala la esperaba la reina Selenne era una mujer bellísima delgada tez muy blanca su cabello rubio y sus hermosos ojos verdes hacían que más de un hombre se enamoran de ella-antes de que te vayas quiero hablar contigo mi querida sailor galaxia - ella hizo una reverencia y siguió a la reina a una sala donde las esperaba luna y el viejo Zondeite.

Mi querida galaxia sabia que tu estarías dispuesta a pelear y por lo tanto me adelante y traje esto para ti, la espada de las guerreras de la luna - dijo mientras señalaba hacia la. Mesa donde estaba una hermosa espada de plata - con ella podrás derrotar a caos y encerrarlo nuevamente sólo con esta espada podrás sellarlo,-galaxia no podia creer que existiera esa espada, había escuchado muchas leyendas sobre el reino de la luna pero nunca se imagino que la misma reina Selenne le entregaría esa valiosa arma.

Escucha bien sailor galaxia - hablo el viejo Zondeite - has sido elegida ya que tu eres la única que puede utilizar esta arma, y es importante que pongas atención a lo que te diré, caos pudo salir del fondo del abismo dónde fue encerrado hace más de 200 años y no sabemos cómo lo logró y queremos que también investigues como lo hizo y de donde está sacando la energía que lo está haciendo más fuerte, o único que sabemos es que el lugar donde está era un lugar inhabitable y no había vida alguna por eso fue enviado ahí ya que no haría daño estaría lejos de nosotros pero sobretodo del cristal de plata, queremos que hoy mismo salgas hacia ese lugar y nos traigas buenas noticias te deseo suerte y eres nuestra esperanza - el viejo Zondeite abandono el lugar junto con luna la consejera de la reina.

Mi querida galaxia no quisiera enviarte a esta batalla pero caos ha cambiado mucho y no quieren que vaya ya que podríamos en riesgo a todo el universo, te deseo suerte se que podrás vencerlo - y la reina Selenne abrazo a galaxia que aún no salía de su asombro.

Reina Selenne no la defraudare soy su guerrera más fuerte y con está hermosa espada acabare con caos. - hizo una reverencia y salio de la sala no podía ocultar sus ansias de salir a pelear y menos con esa espada en sus manos se sentía invencible.

Estaba la reina aún en la sala cuando una mujer vestida de Negro y bastante vieja entro y saludo a la reina - hermosa y valiente reina Selenne espero que no te arrepientas de haber entregado esa espada ya te he contado en muchas ocasiones lo que esa espada puede hacer.

Si lo se bien, y también se el daño que tu has hecho al contar esas historias, desgraciadamente muchos las creen y por eso acuden a ti, sin embargo yo dudo mucho de lo que predices.

Entonces no tiene caso que te diga más reina Selenne, pero me pregunto cuando dirás que esperas una hija, y cuando se lo dirás al padre recuerda que hay una terrible maldición donde todas las reinas de la luna quedan viudas y solas con sus primogénita y única hija, aunque también existe la leyenda de una reina que terminara con esa maldición pero tendrá que pelear con su misma sangre en una pelea muy fuerte y dará comienzo a una nueva era la reina guerrera del amor y la justicia.

Calla vieja adivina, no caere en tu juego es mejor que te vayas y que no pongas un pie en el Reino de la luna no eres bien recibida y no permitiré que sigas engañado a mi gente. La vieja adivina hizo una reverencia y se retiró cuando llegó a la puerta mira a la reina y le dice - más pronto de lo que imaginas reina Selenne tu me buscaras y me pediras ayuda y comenzarás a creer en mi porque yo tendré respuestas que has buscado en lugares equivocados, desgraciadamente ese mismo día será el principio del fin...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi algunos son de mi autoría.

Sailor Galaxia no podía ocultar su emoción la legendaria espada de plata estaba en sus manos, -sin lugar a duda será muy fácil a derrotar a Caos, con esta espada venceré –iba caminando por el pasillo cuando Vesta y Adriel salen a su encuentro – Mis felicitaciones Galaxia –extiende la mano Vesta – vamos no guardemos rencores que todo esto sea por el bien de todo nuestro universo – Galaxia estrecha su mano un tanto desconfiando – Adriel trae nuestras copas –Adriel tras la señal de Vesta se acerca con una charola y dos copas de vino- sabes bien Galaxia que me encantan los vinos y he traído uno especialmente para brindar contigo y por tu próxima victoria –toma las copas y hace una seña y Adriel se va le da una copa a Galaxia – brindemos por tu victoria y que regreses pronto con nosotros créeme que cuando regreses preparare una fiesta en tu honor y aprovechare para anunciar algo importante – Vesta toma de su copa y aunque Galaxia lo duda un poco también toma todo el vino, Vesta sonríe – Así será aunque deberías comenzar ya los preparativos de esa fiesta ya que con esto –señala la espada de plata- la batalla contra caos será rápida – Galaxia sonríe orgullosa y Vesta no puede creer que está viendo esa legendaria espada – La reina Selenne te ha entregado esa espada? –Vesta estaba muy sorprendido hay muchas leyendas en el reino de la luna, una de ellas era que existía esa espada y el gran poder que tenía pero muchos creían que solo era eso una leyenda, Galaxia le entrego la copa a Vesta y continuo su camino dejando a Vesta boquiabierto-

Esto cambia los planes? – pregunto Adriel – no cambiara nada porque ella no podrá luchar ni ocupar esa espada el vino hará su efecto cuando este frente a Caos y simplemente no la ocupara es una lástima que esa espada se pierda, me hubiera gustado que fuera mía, pero sabes bien que es lo que más deseo – ambos hombres sonrieron y salieron del edificio.

Ya en el palacio de la luna estaba la reina Selenne en su sala de reuniones observando hacia su jardín sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando un hombre rubio alto y muy guapo entraba y se acercaba a ella tomándola de la cintura y besándola en el cuello.

-Isao , espera, pueden verte aquí –el guapo hombre la volteo hacia él y la beso apasionadamente y la reina le correspondía a ese beso lleno de pasión - Eres la más hermosa de todo Orión mi amada Selenne – le decía mientras no dejaba de acariciar su rostro y admirar su belleza – eso dices porque me amas, Isao tuviste precaución no te vieron entrar verdad?, claro mi reina pero no digas más – y siguió besando con pasión a su amada reina – aunque a mí me gustaría ya decir lo nuestro no puedo esperar más quiero que seas mi esposa.

Isao debemos esperar que la batalla contra Caos termine ahora que Sailor Galaxia ha emprendido la marcha hacia allá solo será cuestión de poco tiempo y créeme que anunciaremos nuestra boda – esta vez Selenne fue la que no permitió que Isao hablara lo beso apasionadamente a lo que el correspondía y se fueron a su habitación de la reina.

Sailor Mercury estaba en un sala donde tenían los monitores y estaban siguiendo de cerca el crecimiento de Caos ella había conseguido reunir a los hombres más sabios y habían construido esta fortaleza de tecnología con los aparatos más novedosos para resguardar el bienestar de todo el universo, su cara de preocupación era evidente tenían varios días que no había noticias de Sailor Galaxia y Caos seguía creciendo rápidamente, tomo unos reportes y se dirigió a una sala donde se encontraba el sabio Kei le entrega los reportes y le dice – No sabemos qué ha pasado con Galaxia pero Caos no detiene su marcha sigue creciendo no podemos esperar más.. – Kei observa los reportes de Mercury y exclama – como es posible de dónde saca la energía se supone que ahí no había nada por eso se encerró ahí y que pasaría con Galaxia será que…, Mercury reúne a todos tenemos que tomar nuestra segunda opción –Mercury hace una reverencia y sale.

Poco más tarde el consejo estaba reunido nuevamente- no tenemos noticias de Sailor Galaxia el crecimiento de Caos es cada vez más rápido es necesario que… espera por favor _K_ei – hablo la reina Selenne estaba muy nerviosa se veía en su rostro aunque ella no lo quería demostrar – demos una tiempo más estoy segura que pronto tendremos noticias de ella.

Lo siento reina Selenne esta vez no coincido contigo –continuo hablando- es por lo tanto que he pedido al guerrero Isao que se presente ante nosotros – diciendo eso se abre la puerta principal y entra Isao acompañado de varios de sus más fuertes guerreros, la reina Selenne esta notablemente angustiada ya que el siguiente en pelear con Caos es su amado Isao – Gran Kei le agradezco su confianza y que nos llame a nosotros los guerreros del planeta Sion en cuanto nos dé ordenes partiremos para pelear con Caos mis guerreros y yo estamos preparados, también hemos preparado un equipo especial para localizar a Galaxia y traerla de regreso. – Isao era conocido como el mejor estratega en cuestiones de batallas el y sus guerreros se habían encargado de pelear con quienes tuvieran como objetivo destruir la paz de todo Orión fue el que quedo como segunda opción después de decidir que la primera en pelear fuera Galaxia.

-Bien Isao partan ahora mismo quiero que en todo momento se estén comunicando con nosotros, también he nombrado como tu suplente a tu hermana y guerrera de la reina Selenne, Sailor Mars para que quede a cargo de tu planeta a tu regreso, por lo que… reina Selenne pido tu cooperación para que Sailor Mars vuelva a su planeta y se haga cargo de todos los asuntos que deja Isao – a lo que solo asiente Selenne quien se mostraba sumamente preocupada – la situación es de suma emergencia te deseo suerte guerrero.

Isao hizo una reverencia y con la mirada busco a su amada pero ya no la vio en la sala de reuniones y salió junto con sus guerreros para emprender el viaje, estaba preocupado por Selenne quería despedirse de ella pero la salida tan repentina no le permitiría verla, deseaba tomarla de nuevo en sus brazos decirle cuanto la amaba besarla y decirle que no se preocupara que estaría todo bien, pero sabía que no sería posible.

-Hermano he venido a despedirte y desearte suerte – Sailor Mars abrazaba a su hermano era una mujer muy bella su largo cabello negro sus grandes y hermosos ojos negros igual que su cabello, era la hermana menor de Isao ella era muy parecida a su madre mientras que Isao era igual a su padre, ella había renunciado a ser princesa para estar al lado de su amiga la Reina Selenne cuando ella se quedó sola tras la muerte de sus padres y se convirtió en su guerrera, - gracias hermana sé que nuestro planeta se queda en buenas manos regresare pronto, la abraza y la besa en la frente, como le hubiera gustado también poder abrazar a su amada Selenne, bueno vamos ya vete hermano y regresa pronto por favor, - Isao le vuelve a abrazar y besar y se va hacia las naves que ya lo esperaban para partir , Mars presiente algo pero trata de no demostrarlo se había prometido despedir con una sonrisa a su hermano.

En cuanto Isao sube a la nave da la orden de partir, pero todos hacen una reverencia en cuanto ven que la Reina Selenne entra, Isao asombrado hace lo mismo y le pide a la reina vayan a una habitación para hablar, en cuanto se cierra la puerta Selenne lo abraza – por favor Isao llévame contigo no quiero que me dejes – Selenne no podemos hacer eso tenemos que protegerte a ti y al cristal de plata no puedo exponerte de esta manera, volveré muy pronto ya lo veras - y no la dejo continuar su deseo había sido escuchado pudo despedirse de su amada la abrazo y la beso con esa pasión que le despertaba su reina, no quería que el tiempo avanzara quería estar así mucho tiempo pero tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse, le beso la frente y le acaricio su rostro, le limpio las lágrimas que tenía – te amo Selenne tu eres mi razón de vivir por ti volveré después de esto nos casaremos te amo -y la beso Selenne se separó de el – Isao tengo que decirte algo… - en eso se abre la puerta- señor Isao tenemos que partir, lo sé solo acompaño a la reina Selenne y en seguida partimos – Selenne e Isao salen de la sala en cuanto están solos le pregunta – y bien que quieres decirme?, Isao estoy embarazada pronto tendremos un hijo, - Isao se detuvo observo que nadie los veía la tomo en sus brazos la beso estaba feliz- mi amor gracias , gracias esto es.. No lo puedo creer… ahora tengo más razones para volver, estoy muy feliz y la beso –la reina Selenne lo veía feliz pero algo oprimía su pecho trato de sonreír y despedirlo feliz, se besaron y salió de la nave, solo observo como las naves despegaban y ella con su rostro lleno de lágrimas rezo porque su Isao volviera pronto, para que ellos fueran felices que ella fuera la primera reina que tuviera a su esposo a su lado y reinaran en paz.

-Reina Selenne –una voz la obligo a secar sus lágrimas ya conocía esa voz- Sabio Kei –hizo una pequeña reverencia – Selenne permíteme darte un consejo como amigos que somos yo vi a tus padres luchar por su amor y vi también a tu padre morir en esa terrible batalla contra Caos, he visto a tu madre ser fuerte muy valiente al criarte ella sola, te he visto nacer y crecer, desgraciadamente también vi a tu madre morir y ser yo quien te entregara el reino de la luna siendo tu tan joven, por todo esto siento que puedo verte también como una hija y darte este consejo, se feliz no permitas que leyendas nublen tu felicidad, si Isao es el hombre que amas no ocultes más ese amor luchen por él y sean felices, sé que el volverá pronto y quiero que cuando regrese ya no oculten más ese gran amor, - Selenne se lanzó en los brazos de Kei hoy se sentía tan vulnerable y débil, tan triste porque estaba viendo partir al hombre que amaba exactamente igual que hace tiempo sus padres hacían lo mismo, ese abrazo que le daba Kei la hacía sentir ese amor de padre que nunca otra Reina de la Luna había sentido por alguna extraña razón ninguna reina podía conocer a su padre, la vieja adivina alguna vez dijo que para poder manejar el cristal de plata la reina heredera tenía que tener un corazón puro y para que cada heredera tuviera esa pureza el padre de esta tenía que morir para purificar su corazón, desgraciadamente así sucedía ninguna heredera del cristal de plata podía conocer a su padre.

Vamos seca esas lagrimas mi hermosa Selenne vamos te acompañare a tu palacio necesitas descansar- y así Kei acompaño a Selenne al reino de la luna-

No muy lejos del palacio de la luna dos hombres admiraban la belleza de la luna y hablaban,- Mi señor Vesta aun seguirás con tus planes, Isao es muy fuerte ha ganado muchas batallas puede sin duda terminar con Caos, - Vesta estaba sentado muy confiado observando el hermoso resplandor de la luna – mi querido Adriel todo lo que deseo se ha cumplido me deshice de Galaxia fácilmente y de Isao bueno… es tan peligrosa la pelea contra Caos y a parte no sabe nuestro secreto para derrotar a Caos… que cualquier "accidente" puede suceder, los próximos en ser llamados por el consejo estelar seremos nosotros y diremos que nuestras investigaciones han dado frutos que tenemos la forma de encerrar nuevamente a Caos y que a cambio de la paz del universo solo pediré una cosa… la mano de la Reina Selenne, por supuesto que todos aceptaran encerraremos a Caos y me volveré el rey de la luna el primer rey… pero mi señor – interrumpió Adriel – y sobre la leyenda que se cuenta la de la maldición del rey de la luna? , yo no creo en eso – grito Vesta haciendo que Adriel se espantara y se alejara de el – esas son tonterías me casare con Selenne la hermosa reina de la luna de la cual me he enamorado como un loco será mia ella es mi mas grande deseo…

_Continuara…._

_Gracias por leer mi historia soy nueva en esto asi que, déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias espero sus review y follow _

_Gracias y un saludo a todos los guerreros de la luna _

() ()

(^-^)

(") (")


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Descubriendo secretos.

Algunos personajes son propiedad y autoría de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, otros son de mi autoría.

En el palacio de la luna despertaba la reina Selenne, no había pasado buena noche ya que tena pesadillas donde veía en miles de peligros a su amado Isao , estaba sentada sobre su cama apenas abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules cuando tocaron a la puerta – Reina Selenne puedo pasar – hablaba desde afuera su fiel compañera y consejera Zoe- Adelante Zoe, ya desperté, dime hay noticias de Isao?, aun no majestad es muy pronto según me comento Sailor Venus están bastante lejos aún, le recuerdo que hoy tiene una reunión con los consejeros de Orión y el sabio Kei ya que Sailor Mars se haría cargo de esto, si Zoe gracias me apresurare – Zoe hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación de la reina, la reina observo hacia su jardín estaba impaciente no tenía noticias de Isao no sabía que tan bueno o malo era eso, sin embargo en la reunión podría tener más información así que se apresuró para ir a bañarse y vestirse, cuando salió del baño envuelta en una toalla vio un hermoso vestido blanco con tirantes este era de dos telas la de encima muy delgada y suave la de abajo más gruesa pero igual de fina que la de encima se lo probo, le quedaba perfecto le entallaba hasta el busto y luego tenía una caída que le quedaba perfecto a su cuerpo , pensó que Zoe lo había dejado ahí para ella, sin demorarse mas se arreglo y bajo al final de las escaleras la esperaba ya Zoe que abria sus ojos al ver lo bella que se veía la reina con ese vestido, - que hermosa está reina , - en ese momento una pequeña niña de 3 años se acercaba llorando - mamí no quiero que me dejes sola!-la pequeña era una niña hermosa con cabellos negros sus ojos café vestía un vestido morado que era su color favorito, era hija de Zoe, y la reina Selenne la adoraba - vamos pequeña Neherenia no llores - decía la reina mientras secaba sus lágrimas y la tomaba en sus brazos - tu me acompañaras a desayunar, pero su majestad - replicó Zoe - no es correcto ella debe comer con nosotros los sirvientes del palacio, la malcria mucho y.., , vamos Zoe no seas mala es pequeña y sabes que la quiero mucho vamos a desayunar, y se dirigió al comedor con la pequeña en sus brazos.

Al entrar ya estaban ahí Sailor Venus su guardiana y líder de las sailor, Sailor Júpiter encargada de la guardia y seguridad de la Reina, al verla entrar la saludaron con una reverencia, como durmió su majestad - pregunto Venus - bien,, Venus necesito que me acompañes a la reunión de hoy iría sailor Mars pero... - hizo una pausa sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a Isao, al ver esto Venus cambio la conversación - y tu pequeña Neherenia que grande estas ya, y también eres cada día más hermosa, - la niña ni siquiera contesto y comenzó a comer la fruta que le habían servido en un plato a lo que su madre respondió - gracias s Venus y discúlpala a veces no entiendo porque se comporta así., no te preocupes Zoe así son los niños tal vez está aburrida no hay más niños en el Palacio.

Mas tarde sailor Mercury veía asombrada algo en su monitor y salió rápidamente a la sala donde se encontraba Kei, Gran Kei buenas noticias Caos ha desaparecido no logramos detectar su presencia tal vez Sailor Galaxia ya lo derrotó - una gran sonrisa tenían Kei y Mercury cuando entraba a la sala la reina junto con Venus - ¿qué pasa hay buenas noticias? - pregunto Selenne - así es, Mercury me informa que ya no detectan a caos al parecer Sailor Galaxia lo logró, - la reina Selenne estaba feliz eso quería decir que su amado Isao volvería pronto y por fin estarían juntos su felicidad era evidente - vamos tenemos que hablar con Isao - dijo Kei - tienen que buscar a galaxia y traerla de regreso, y así se dirigieron al centro de comunicaciones.

Mientras tanto oculto un hombre observaba a la reina Selenne, es tan hermosa y ese vestido como imaginé se le ve bien no puedo esperar más tengo..., mi señor Vesta no lo haga mire van tras de ella Kei y Venus, tienes razón Adriel pero hoy mismo hablaré con ella tengo que confesarle esto que siento, pero mi señor ¿iras a su palacio? Recuerda que ahí también está ella y su hija, .. no me importa, Zoe no me dirigirá la palabra yo le deje muy claro que yo no la quería ni a esa niña que dice que es mi hija, y¿ no lo es?, vamos Adriel los únicos hijos que tendré serán con mi amada reina Selenne no reconocere a nadie más seré el primer Rey de la luna el que reinará por mil años junto a Selenne eso dice la leyenda ¿no?, pero mi señor usted no cree en eso siempre lo ha dicho, esta vez –dijo Vesta sonriendo- creeré en esa leyenda yo seré ese Rey.

En el centro de comunicaciones Kei hablaba con Isao y le daba las buenas noticias, Isao como la situación a cambiado con la derrota de caos ahora sólo localizaras a Sailor Galaxia y la traeras de vuelta también es necesario que nos des un reporte sobre lo que encuentres ahí l para saber cuál es la fuente de energía que liberó a caos… así será gran Kei- respondió Isao- ya estamos cada vez más cerca lo que hemos visto hasta ahora es que se han formado varios planetas hemos detectado 9 que giran alrededor de una estrella muy grande aún no sabemos si hay algún ser vivo en cuanto tenga más información se lo haré saber, reina Selenne….. encontraré a Galaxia y la llevaré de vuelta, - la reina Selenne hizo un gran esfuerzo para no hablar de más estaba feliz pero en sus miradas se decían todo lo mejor era que Isao volvería pronto y solo asintió pero se veía muy feliz, bien me despido y me comunicare en cuanto tenga noticias.

Bien -dijo Kei- ahora debemos informar al consejo estelar sobre esto vamos reina Selenne, - pero la reina sintió un mareo que alertó a todos y Venus corrió a su lado para sostenerla -reina que le pasa por favor traigan agua - grito Venus - no pasa nada Venus - replicó Selenne - no dormí bien y creo que han sido muchas emociones por hoy, gran Kei será posible que Venus ocupe mi lugar en la reunión me retiro a mi Palacio. Si es lo mejor Selenne pediré que una escolta te acompañe de regreso si hay alguna noticia Venus te informará, si princesa ve y descansa yo me hago cargo, bien me retiro entonces - y haciendo una reverencia salió del lugar seguida por un guardia de Keith, al salir se encuentra con la vieja adivina que la saluda con una reverencia.-.

Reina Selenne me da gusto verla quiero hablar con usted, -lo siento pero yo no ya se lo dije usted con sus predicciones ha engañado a muchos pero a mi no, insisto reina Selenne es sobre el rey Isao y su próxima heredera, - al oír esto le hizo una señal al guardia para que esperará afuera y entró a una habitación con la adivina - y bien que quiere decirme no dispongo de mucho tiempo, lo sé pero es importante que alertes a Isao el corre un gran peligro, te equivocas adivina - interrumpió Selenne - Caos ha sido derrotado y él volverá pronto sano y salvo, no reina Selenne el no ha sido derrotado la lucha no ha comenzado aún, y ¿porque debería creerte?, hablaré con el gran Kei para que no te permita la entrada a su palacio.

Lo siento pero el no puede hacer eso ya que sería negarle la entrada a su propia madre, que? Tú la madre de Kei no lo puedo creer… no, si eso fuera verdad él me lo habría dicho, ese ha sido un secreto que hemos preferido guardar reina Selenne y lo revelaremos en su momento pero créeme antes de que sea tarde, lo siento no puedo y salio de la habitación, - quería regresar y preguntarle a Kei si era cierto lo que esa mujer le había dicho pero recordó que ya debería estar en la reunión así que prefirió irse y regresar después a preguntarle, reina Selenne se encuentra bien – le pregunto el guardia al notarla muy nerviosa -, si vámonos le dijo al guardia y se retiraron al palacio de la luna.

Más tarde Vesta y Adriel se encontraban en el Palacio de la luna y los recibía Sailor Júpiter, señores bienvenidos me dicen que quieren hablar con la reina Selenne, pero lamentablemente ella no se siente bien les pido que vuelvan mañana, pero ¿que tiene la reina está bien? - pregunto Vesta - si esta bien pero queremos que descanse al menos por hoy ha trabajado bastante, bien siendo así nos retiramos - dijo Vesta cuando se dirigían a la salida se encuentra con la reina Selenne ya repuesta – Vesta, Adriel que gusto verlos a que se debe su visita, reina Selenne - Vesta hace una reverencia y toma la mano de la Reina y la besa- la veo repuesta su guerrera me decía que estaba descansando, así es pero ya me siento mejor en que puedo ayudarlos guerreros, mi señor Vesta - interrumpió Adriel - tiene algo importante que decirle yo me retiro, reina Selenne yo también me retiro –dijo Jupiter y ambos salen dejándolos solos - bien Vesta que es eso que me quiere decir.

La reina se sienta y Vesta se para frente a ella y se arrodilla - reina Selenne no puedo seguir ocultando más este sentimiento que tengo en mi pecho y me quema cada día estoy perdidamente enamorado de usted desde hace mucho tiempo la amo y quiero pedirle una oportunidad para entrar en su corazón me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo si me acepta y yo viviré para complacerla y hacerla muy feliz - la reina no sé esperaba eso no salía de su asombro solo lo veía con sus hermosos ojos azules que estaban muy abiertos ante esa declaración - guerrero no esperaba algo así… me siento alagada pero no puedo corresponderle, reina deme la oportunidad- replicaba Vesta - le demostrare que puedo, lo siento Vesta - dijo la reina levantándose y apartándose de Vesta,- ha sido sincero al hablarme de ésta manera pero también lo haré yo... Amo a alguien más y soy correspondida - Vesta seguía arrodillado al oír la confesión de la Reina apretó con fuerza sus puños y sentía que la sangre le hervía - y muy pronto anunciaremos nuestra unión es usted un buen hombre y se que pronto encontrará quien corresponda a su amor, ¿pero quien es?  
¿Lo conozco?, si guerrero es el rey Isao- Vesta sintió que su sangre ardía apretó con más fuerza sus puños bajo la cara y salio de la sala hiba enojado no sé lo explicaba nunca los había visto juntos como es que se amaban y lo peor se casarian el tenía que hacer algo no podía perderla no lo permitiría.

Adriel lo esperaba en el jardín cuando vio que Vesta venía furioso parecía que explotaria, se va a casar con el estúpido de Isao y no lo permitiré lo dije y ella será sólo mía -y con todo su coraje golpeó con fuerza el árbol que estaba a un lado de Adriel el cual pensó que ese puño se dirigía a su rostro solo cerró los ojos y los abrió cuando escucho que el árbol crujia y caía se escucho un alboroto de los pájaros que revolotearon espantados cuando pudo reaccionar vio que Vesta ya había avanzado bastante así que corrió para alcanzarlo y le preguntó - y ¿que hará,? Quitarlo de mi camino...

-En el palacio de Kei terminaba la reunión y se dirigía a su habitación para descansar un poco cuando entró se encontró a la adivina- madre no pensé verte aquí pasa algo?, si Kei la batalla no ha terminado es mejor que te prepares, pero de que hablas no hay señales de caos Sailor galaxia lo derrotó, no hijo, no ha sido derrotado debes actuar, y bien ¿ que quieres que haga? Trae de regreso a los guerreros que enviaste y prepárate para la pelea tendrán que usar el cristal de plata.

Eso es imposible significaría que Selenne tiene que pelear y también arriesgar que Caos se apodere del cristal de plata, no podemos hacer eso, hijo yo sé el amor que sientes hacia Selenne, la ves como una hija desde que sus padres murieron pero es importante hijo, es u destino y no solo ira a pelear allá sino que tendrá que comenzar una nueva etapa lejos de ti esto es parte de la profecía que ya comienza a cumplirse.

-Kei estaba pensando en la situación podría confiar en su madre ella siempre le aconsejaba y todo lo que decía se cumplía muchas batallas las había ganado por los consejos atinados de su madre estaba pensando en todo lo que le había dicho cuando tocaron a su puerta y un guardia le decía desde fuera- Gran Kei disculpe que lo moleste pero piden su presencia en la sala de comunicaciones es urgente , voy en seguida – respondió Kei – madre, espera aquí ahora vuelvo por favor no te vayas necesito preguntarte muchas cosas más.

Kei se dirigía al centro de comunicaciones iba pensando en las palabras de su madre, ella nunca fallaba en lo que decía pero entonces como no detectaban a Caos entro a la sala y vio en el monitor principal a Isao que hablaba con Mercury- bien ¿qué noticias me tienes Isao? Gran Kei hemos llegado a ese pequeño sistema es impresionante lo que nos hemos encontrado se hizo un recorrido de los 9 planetas 8 están totalmente destruidos tal vez por la pelea de Galaxia con Caos, no hay señales de vida aunque quedaron destruidos se podrían repoblar en determinado momento, lo impresionante es un pequeño planeta azul es realmente hermoso y si hay varias especies de seres vivos y … -Isao hizo una pausa como tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicar su hallazgo – es un planeta con muchos recursos pero tiene una energía importante creemos que fue por esta energía que Caos logro escapar y que esta misma energía era la que hacía que el creciera , está bastante destruida pero no completamente tal vez aquí fue la pelea decisiva más tarde saldré para buscar a Galaxia en este lugar ya que no la encontramos por ninguna parte, le estoy enviando toda la información que hemos encontrado.

-Kei estaba asombrado tal vez ese lugar era una esperanza para una posible repoblación, Pero si los hacia volver no podrían saberlo, además estaba Galaxia no la encontraban a ella o la espada mítica y no podían abandonarla, así que después de pensarlo – bien Isao sal en esa expedición trata de localizar a Galaxia y la espada mítica que llevaba con ella ten cuidado nosotros seguiremos desde acá tu recorrido que tengan suerte guerreros.

Isao y un grupo de guerreros salieron en busca de Sailor Galaxia comenzaron por un lugar lleno de árboles enormes, un guerrero que se había adelantado al grupo los llamaba al parecer había encontrado algo, pero de momento se perdió de vista y no respondia a su llamados todos se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

La reina Selenne había decidido no esperar más y hablar con Kei preguntarle si era verdad que la adivina era su madre, cuando llego al palacio de Kei le informaron que estaba en el centro de comunicaciones así que sonrió al pensar que tal vez ya Isao venía en camino, cuando entro vio en la pantalla una horrible imagen… Sailor Galaxia con la espada que ella le había entregado la tenía en sus manos y a sus pies los 20 guerreros abatidos y veía como un guerrero más caía arrodillado frente a Galaxia, abatido también por esa espada que tenía atravesándole el cuerpo solo podía verlo de espalda pero lo reconocía perfectamente bien ese hombre que había matado Galaxia era Isao solo se escuchó un grito desgarrador en la sala que hizo que todos dejaran de ver esa horrible imagen era la reina Selenne que veía morir al hombre que amaba –Isao nooo

Gracias por leer mi historia aquí un capítulo más espero sus comentarios y follows un saludo guerreros de la luna


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Los recuerdos de Sailor Galaxia

Algunos personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi les agradezco que estén leyendo este capítulo y espero sea de su agrado

Galaxia estaba por partir estaba esperando esto la pelea contra Caos el rival más poderoso, estaba ansiosa aunque algo en su interior le preocupaba, quería despedirse de él y decirle lo que sentía pero... Tal vez al regresar con la victoria podría ser digna de su amor, _¿y si no había regreso?,_ no ese pensamiento no… ella lo lograría estaba segura, además tenía en sus manos la mítica espada plateada del reino de la luna, claro que lo derrotaría esta arma le daría un poder ilimitado así decía la leyenda, la espada solo era superada por el legendario Cristal de Plata, pero_… ¿cómo alguien alzaría la espada en contra de la reina?_ No, eso nunca ella le había jurado lealtad y fidelidad a la reina Selenne, ya que era la única que la había rescatado cuando ella estaba solo perdida y destrozada, ella fue quien la rescato aquel día fatal en el que algo mato a su madre y ella estaba en escondida, aterrorizada no dejaba de llorar, no sabía que pasaba, era tan pequeña apenas tendría 8 años y no tenía a nadie estaba sola… fue cuando llego la reina y con su dulzura su paz, si esa paz que irradiaba fue quien la escucho, la única que le extendió su mano y le dio esa mirada de ternura y amor esa mirada que ni su propia madre le había dado, la reina le extendía la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse y le sonreía dulcemente, en cuanto tomo la mano de la reina parecía que una luz la inundaba y la purificaba jamás había sentido algo así, desde ese día ella estuvo a su lado en el palacio, quería hacerse fuerte ser una guerrera, su guardiana, ella tenía tanto que agradecerle la llevo a su palacio le brindo su cariño y amistad, se repetía siempre que la protegería, nunca hizo amistades con las demás guerreras siempre estaba sola decía que estar con las demás era pérdida de tiempo, tenía que ser fuerte muy fuerte para proteger a su reina, y así fue… entreno como ninguna, logro lo que nadie, derroto a muchos enemigos.

Un día pidió a su reina que la dejara ir a entrenar al planeta del rey Isao ahí estaban los mejores guerreros los más fuertes y poderosos, y fue como se alejó del palacio de la luna por primera vez, comenzó a pelear con los mejores a todos logro vencerlos a todos, eso era lo que le daba orgullo cuando supo que Caos estaba libre fue ante la reina y le suplico que la dejara pelear ella podría vencerlo.

Ahí fue que lo conoció nunca había sentido nada por algún hombre, por recomendación de la reina Selenne ella estaría hospedada en el palacio y fue ahí que se enamoró de Isao jamás pensó en sentir amor como el que sentía, el la trataba como una dama siempre tan caballeroso despertó muchos sentimientos en ella cuando termino su entrenamiento pensó en decirle lo que sentía pero fue cuando corrió la noticia de que Caos estaba libre así que no pudo decirle.

Ahora estaba a punto de partir a la batalla más importante que se le presentaba pero… tal vez cuando regrese con la victoria en sus manos pueda el rey Isao corresponder a su amor decidida fue en busca de Caos.

Galaxia había llegado al lugar donde estaba Caos era impresionante, él había logrado crear un pequeño sistema de planetas eran 9 en total y ahí en el centro lo que hasta hace poco había sido su prisión estaba un estrella grande , pero ¿cómo había escapado de ahí? necesitaría una energía muy fuerte para hacerlo, _tal vez en esos planetas encontró alguna energía poderosa –_pensó galaxia- estaba entrando al sistema cuando una impresionante fuerza la detuvo y ahí se presentó Caos frente a ella una masa obscura de energía negativa pura, era una obscuridad tan grande y se había hecho ya muy poderosa.

Galaxia –se escuchó una voz fuerte de esa obscuridad – te he esperado, por fin estas aquí… - y en ese momento cuando galaxia quiso responder su cuerpo no se movía, no podía creer que esto lo lograra caos-¿ _es que tal vez sea invencible, es esta su fuerza_?- por más que se esforzó no logro moverse, no sentía ya su cuerpo y todo se volvió obscuro para ella y así caos la absorbió.

_No me puedo mover, no siento nada... es que esto es la muerte? Isao porque no te dije que te amaba… y mi reina Selenne no pude vencerlo, no lo logre… espero me perdone, será nuestro fin? Tal vez tenía razón Kei no debí ser tan confiada no debí creerme tan fuerte, siempre me lo dijo que debía controlarme que debería tener equilibrio en mis acciones, aún recuerdo cuando le pedí a el gran Kei que me entrenara y él se negó... aún recuerdo ese coraje ese odio y esa ira tan terrible que corría por mi cuerpo, tal vez él se dio cuenta de lo que sentía y fue entonces que me dijo que debería de controlarme tenía que encontrar el equilibrio para poder pelear y ganar no solo en las batallas sino en mi vida , sin embargo me reí le dije que yo era fuerte que nadie me derrotaría, y ahora recuerdo esas palabras "esa es tu debilidad galaxia tu exceso de confianza, tu soberbia" , si… lo se soy soberbia, no pude controlarme siempre había una fuerza más poderosa que yo que parecía dominarme eso que me hervía en la sangre cuando me humillaban, cuando me golpeaban como mi madre que no soportaba vivir en el planeta tan horrible en el que nos enviaron, cuando me hacían menos y me veían mal , cuando me echaban en cara que no era nadie, y esa fuerza que sentía me hacía sacar todo el coraje para demostrarles que si podía, pero nunca pude controlarme … pero ahora es tarde el hubiera no existe y creo que hoy es mi fin…_

Despierta galaxia! – se escucha una voz potente que la llama – necesito un cuerpo como el tuyo, te necesito para tener más poder te he estado esperando vamos despierta!

Galaxia abre los ojos, por momentos pensó que todo era un sueño podía escuchar el ruido de una cascada eso le hizo recordar los hermosos lugares que había en el reino de la luna, se incorporó y vio que estaba en un lugar muy parecido al jardín del reino de la luna, de pronto recordó que había estado frente a caos y busco la espada, sintió alivio cuando la vio a su lado la tomo y comenzó a caminar, _¿dónde estaré? ¿Qué es todo esto?_ –de pronto vio un palacio totalmente destruido así que fue hasta ahí y lo único que se mantenía en pie era un obelisco en medio de todas las ruinas, cuando se acercó escucho una voz, la misma que hace poco la llamaba.

Bienvenida Sailor Galaxia desde hace mucho esperaba tu visita. ¿Quién eres? vamos preséntate –grito galaxia- tú lo sabes muy bien,¿ ya me has olvidado? tal vez porque eras muy pequeña y han pasado algunos años pero tú y yo nos conocemos muy bien, de algún modo un poco de mi esta en ti, digamos que es nuestro destino que tu y yo seamos uno solo.

Porque dices eso no seas cobarde y preséntate, no puedo digamos que yo solo soy una esencia pero tu serás mi cuerpo cuando estemos juntos nada nos derrotara seremos invencibles, ¿de qué hablas? Vamos recuerda sailor galaxia, recuerda aquella vez que nos encontramos en ese bosque mira tus brazaletes que siempre has tenido contigo, recuerdas ¿quién te lo dio? –Galaxia palideció nadie le había preguntado de esos brazaletes ni siquiera la reina Selenne se lo había contado- ¿Cómo sabes de mis brazaletes?, yo los deje ahí en medio del bosque vamos es momento de que recuerdes todo – y salió del obelisco una luz que ilumino el rostro de Sailor Galaxia-

Era muy pequeña y mi madre decia que era caprichosa siempre me decia que me parecía a mi padre, siempre le guardo rencor porque nunca se opuso cuando los mandaron a investigar un planeta que habían descubierto mi madre siempre le reprochaba eso y cuando mi padre murió se desquito conmigo me trato mal me golpeaba y me humillaba muchas veces pensé que no era su hija y que por eso no me queria, recuerdo que habia peleado con ella, ya era costumbre hacerlo todos los dias, y sali corriendo no hiba a llorar de nuevo frente a su mirada fría ,creo que disfrutaba verme asi, fui al bosque queria irme lejos, pero de momento senti que algo me llamaba asi que me adentre esa parte del bosque que era fría y obscura, cuando vi un objeto flotando me acerque y vi que eran unos brazaletes al tocarlos sentí que algo entraba en mi cuerpo una fuerza inexplicable , odio,rencor,venganza,ira todos los mas obscuros sentimientos entraban a mi cuerpo y no sentia miedo al contrario era como algo muy normal, todo esto me hacia sentir fuerte que podria hacer y tener todo lo que quisiera me sentia llena de energia y fue cuando sin saber como llegue hasta mi casa , mi madre estaba ahi dispuesta a seguir humillándome, le grite y le dije cuanto la odiaba, que no permitiría que me humillara nunca más y solo alce mis brazos apunte esos brazaletes hacia ella y saque la semilla estelar de su cuerpo vi como caía a mis pies muerta, me alegre,me senti libre, ahora si haria lo que yo quisiera nadie mas me humillaría, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho vi mis manos estaban sucias había matado a mi propia madre entendí realmente lo que habia hecho grite llore corri al cuerpo de mi madre trate de despertarla le pedi perdon no sabia porque habia hecho esto, yo parecia un titere de un desalmado asesino, pero no habia nadie mas ahi solo yo.

Me oculte tras unos muebles lloraba pedia perdon en eso entro una hermosa joven vestida se blanco, trate de guardar silencio pero debio escuchar mis sollozos, la vi venir hacia mí, tuve miedo, se arrodillo quedando a mi estatura escuche su voz tan dulce y serena y su mirada tan llena de amor y ternura, no se que me dijo yo solo tome su mano y senti que al tocarla todos esos sentimientos desaparecian me sentia distinta y me abrazo con tanto amor que ni mi madre me daba, nadie penso que quien la mato fui yo y yo preferi borrar eso de mi memoria.

Tu eras muy pequeña y necesitaba un cuerpo mas fuerte por lo que espere a que vinieras a mi encuentro, tarde o temprano tu vendrias a mi, y el dia ha llegado finalmente seremos uno, nos apoderaremos de todo el universo gobernaremos juntos aunque lo niegues envidiaste a la reina tu tambien querias tener su poder, y ahora yo te ofrezco todo lo que has deseado.

Galaxia veia sus manos, si… estaban manchadas por la sangre de su madre cayo de rodillas, era culpable nadie la perdonaría, otra vez se sentía sola, ni el rey Isao podría amarla todoestaba perdido al verla tan vulnerable caos entro en su cuerpo, su vestido dorado se torno negro su mirada perdio el brillo y la mitica espada de plata se cubrió de un color negro. Cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba tomo la espada y encontro un guerrero lo venció fácilmente lo hirió con la espada y le quito su semilla estelar por uno momento sintió gozo hacerlo sus ojos brillaron llenos de odio y rencor, tal vez estaba destinada a ser así, porque como nunca se sintió tan bien, se acercó a la semilla estelar era transparente y brillaba la tomo en sus manos se acercó al guerrero vio que era uno de los guardias a cargo de rey Isao en ese momento pensó que si ese guardia estaba ahí también su amado rey estaría cerca, se alegró ella lo convencería de empezar un nuevo reinado ahí, así juntos gobernarían el universo.

Escucho que más guerreros se acercaban cuando alzo la mirada se vio rodeada de varios de ellos, fácilmente los aniquilo y les quito su semilla estelar eran tan hermosas le daban más poder, estaba tan extasiada observándolas que no sintió cuando alguien se acercó.

¿Galaxia eres tú?... pero que has hecho… - el rey Isao corrió y vio que todos sus guerreros habían sido derrotados ella solo lo observo y se acercó a el – Isao has venido a buscarme –y le acaricio el rostro, a lo que él se retiró de ella, se incorporó y tomo su espada- ¿pero que te ha pasado que has hecho?, Isao tengo que decirte que desde que llegue a tu palacio y me recibiste tan amablemente me enamore perdidamente de ti, no sabes cuánto te amo y ahora que estas aquí sé que tú también me amas, sino no hubieras venido a buscarme, Isao ven juntos gobernaremos este universo juntos con nuestros poderes tendremos a todos a nuestros pies nadie podrá revelarse en contra nuestra seremos invencibles juntos mi amor.

Isao solo la observaba no era la misma se preguntaba que le había pasado después de escucharla no podía imaginar que era la misma persona que hace poco estuvo en su palacio, el la vio igual que a su hermana, jamás hubiera imaginado que ella sintiera eso por él, pero ahora no era nada de esa joven que el conoció, tomo fuerte su espada y se lanzó hacia ella pero ella lo evito fácilmente, irradiaba una energía muy obscura si ya era fuerte ahora lo era más, no supo en que momento pero ella lo sujeto por la espalda quiso zafarse pero no lo logro ella lo beso en el cuello y le susurro en el oído no te resistas amor ven a mi lado pero él le respondió – Galaxia tú no estás bien no sé qué te paso pero tú no eres la misma y discúlpame pero yo no podría amarte como mujer yo te veo como una hermana y nada más yo amo a Selenne.

No… no es verdad –grito galaxia- ella… tú no puedes amarla no…, la odio no sabes como la odio a ella siempre la aman todos, pero no puedes amarla, ella no me va a quitar a lo que más amo me escuchas -y lo hirió con la espada sus ojos estaban llenos de odio e ira sus manos apretaban con fuerza la espada – se acercó a Isao intento besarlo pero el esquivo su beso haciéndola enfurecer y lo pateo con fuerza- Isao intentaba levantarse cuando ella se acercó a él y le dijo- No te das cuenta que tu vida está en mis manos puedo terminar con tu vida ahora mismo, pero todo depende de ti si tu aceptas estar a mi lado todo el universo será nuestro, -el la vio a los ojos y le dijo- jamás podrás tener nada a la fuerza galaxia no puedes hacer que todos se rindan a tus pies, si tengo que luchar y morir lo hare pero no puedo corresponderte, porque yo amo a Selenne y pronto tendremos un hijo –al decir eso galaxia lo tomo por el cuello y lo aventó muy lejos era impresionante la fuerza que ahora tenía, fue hacia él y lo pateo con fuerza en cada golpe que le daba iba cargado con una fuerza de odio e ira que no podía contener lo golpeo a tal grado que lo dejo inconsciente, fue entonces que lo levanto y lo hirió en un costado con su espada, sabía que el golpe no era mortal y solo lo dejaba herido y cuando cayó al suelo a sus pies, se dio cuenta que los observaban ya que llevaban un robot con una cámara y todo había quedado grabado así que se acercó y dijo – sé muy bien que esto lo estás viendo Reina Selenne aún no lo mate pero si quieres rescatarlo ven a pelear conmigo y asegúrate de traer el cristal de plata si te rindes a mis pies tal vez perdone tu vida y la de él se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Isao lo tomo del cuello y lo beso en la boca, luego destruyo el robot con la espada.

En la sala de comunicaciones todos habían observado la horrible batalla contra galaxia así como la muerte de cada uno de los guerreros y como habían herido al rey Isao todo era silencio y solo observaban la cruel batalla hasta que el grito de la reina Selenne termino con ese silencio cuando vio que Galaxia hería a Isao y este caía a sus pies.

"_sé muy bien que esto lo estás viendo Reina Selenne aún no lo mate pero si quieres rescatarlo ven a pelear conmigo y asegúrate de traer el cristal de plata si te rindes a mis pies tal vez perdone tu vida y la de él"_

Solo escucho estas palabras y vieron cómo se perdía la comunicación, mercury se acercó a la reina que estaba totalmente deshecha y ahora que sabía que estaba esperando un hijo de Isao tenía que estar a su lado, Kei también se acercó rápidamente a ella- debo ir Kei déjame ir esta aún vivo debo ayudarlo por favor- las lágrimas caían por el bello rostro de la reina era desgarrador verla así suplicarle a kei , varios de los que estaban en la sala lloraban también al ver a la reina así- Selenne no podría dejarte ir es muy peligroso yo te prometo que traeré de vuelta a Isao pero ahora que sé que estas esperando un hijo no podría arriesgarte de esta manera escúchame yo mismo iré por él te lo juro- y Kei abrazo a la reina como un padre queriendo consolar a su hija en estos momentos tan terribles- Ella lo matara ya la escuchaste me quiere a mí y al cristal de plata y debo ir –diciendo esto se dirigía a la puerta cuando de momento todo se obscureció y caía lentamente fue cuando Kei corrió para no dejarla caer al piso y la cargo en sus brazos- rápido la llevare a mi cuarto ven conmigo mercury, -mercury siguió a Kei, en cuanto entraron a su cuarto de descanso la madre de Kei se levantó de la cama rápidamente dejando que la acostaran jalo una manta para taparla y dejo que Mercury la revisara- esta desmayada fueron muchas impresiones pero también necesitare un tranquilizante iré por el – mercury salió del cuarto de Kei el solo le acariciaba el rostro quitándole unos mechones de su cabellera rubia que tenía en el rostro la miraba como un padre amoroso - ¿qué sucedió? –Pregunto la vieja adivina- Galaxia esta fuera de sí ataco a Isao y sus guerreros a quienes los abatió fácilmente y tiene a Isao ahora… quiere a Selenne y el cristal de plata.

¿Y que harás hijo?...yo iré a pelear con ella no permitiré que Selenne pelee ahora, espera un hijo de Isao y es importante protegerlos ese niño que espera es nuestra esperanza, la esperanza de todo el universo.

Hijo ella dará a luz a una niña y si... ella es parte de la esperanza del universo entero pero no podrás detenerla esa pelea se tiene que realizar debes confiar en ella la reina Selenne tiene que ir a pelear con galaxia.

Pero madre como dices eso mírala está débil si ella ocupa la energía de su cristal de plata o peor aún si galaxia se apodera del cristal seria el fin de toda la vida del universo.

Hijo confía en mí siempre has hecho, caos está dentro del cuerpo de galaxia y eso era algo que no pudimos evitar, no podremos evitar también que Selenne pelee con ella es necesario porque de todo esto dependerá el futuro tienes que dejarla ir hijo, sé que tú la ves como un padre y por eso quieres protegerla pero debes dejarla ir y confiar en ella.

Si Kei – hablo Selenne quien ya había despertado y escucho la palabras de la vieja adivina- déjame ir … pero antes déjame hablar también con tu madre por favor –Kei quiso hablar pero su madre le toco el hombro y el salió de la habitación en cuanto salió Selenne se sentó en la cama le hizo una seña para que la adivina también lo hiciera y le dijo - Bien has tenido razón en todo vieja adivina ahora me arrepiento de haberle entregado esa espada a Galaxia porque con esa espada ella mato a muchos guerreros e hirió a Isao – hizo una pausa ya que las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y recorrieron su rostro apretó con fuerza la manta que le cubría sus piernas se secó las lágrimas y prosiguió- Yo no creí en ti cuando me mandaste a ese planeta donde decías que sentías a caos y cuando llegue y encontré a esa mujer muerta pensé que alguien más ya había terminado con él, encontré a galaxia tan vulnerable tan pequeña y desolada que no pensé que ella era la conexión con Caos y la traje conmigo a nadie le dije quién era ella, solo tu Kei y yo lo sabíamos, ¿porque no me dijiste que ella era a quien me mandaste a buscar? Reina cuando tú la tocaste lograste encerrar de alguna manera a Caos y cuando vi que no representaba ningún peligro preferí dejarlo todo así, pero las cosas han salido de control yo por todos los medios quise evitar que Galaxia fuera a pelear porque estando frente a él la dominaría pero no pude hacerlo, perdóname,… -unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la vieja adivina, Selenne le dijo- la única forma en que puedes enmendar esto es ayudarme a llegar con Isao tu puedes hacerlo y tú lo harás…

Continuara…..

Queridos guerreros de la luna gracias por leer hasta aquí la historia, como se habrán dado cuenta hablo de los antepasados de sailor moon, espero no enredarlos tanto pero son memorias de las pasadas reinas de la luna me he basado en la historia de Naoko Takeuchi y de algunas lagunas que hay en la historia para contar esta otra versión espero les guste iremos de poco a poco aquí es la primera parte de la antepasada de Usagi es la historia de su abuela y el nacimiento de la reina Serenity, así como de las peleas de los enemigos, conocerán por qué son así y ya está por ahí Neherenia que también tiene una historia muy especial, espero sigan mi historia y yo prometo subir más capítulos espero sus comentarios, quejas, observaciones, sugerencias, hurras y buenas vibras .

Les agradezco a quienes me han escrito y me han dejado su opinión

Estoy ya en Facebook con la ayuda de una amiga que le sabe a todo esto de la tecnología porque yo no sé tanto pero trato de ponerme al día me pueden encontrar como Neo Reyna Serena Chiba Tsukino un beso y dulces lunas a todos.


End file.
